


We Fly With Kings

by abbyli (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), F/M, Loki lets Darcy loose in Asgard, No good can come from this, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: Loki’s always looking for a way to irritate his brother. Tagging along on one of Thor’s many trips to Earth, he encounters Darcy who will not stop begging Thor to take her to Asgard for a visit. Loki gives her what she wants and so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts).



dedicated to [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers)

.  
.

polyvore will start next chapter

.  
.

Thor scowls when they touch down in the deserted parking lot. “You did not have to accompany me.”

“As you have told me several times, brother,” Loki replies with a smile. He bounces slightly on his feet. “Let us go see your scientist. I am quite anxious to bless her with my presence again.”

Thor rolls his eyes. “She’s supposed to be meeting me here. I attract too much attention in my Asgard attire.”

“Oh but what’s the fun in sitting in this damn lot?” Loki asks, waving his arms about. A few drops of rain scatter across his fingertips.

 _“Loki,”_ Thor’s tone is warning. “We stay here.”

Loki refolds his arms in front of his chest, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. “Fine.”

They do not have to wait long. Jane’s small car pulls up within a few minutes, she getting out of the driver’s seat while Darcy climbs out of the passenger side. The familiar brunette gives Thor a happy wave before walking with Jane towards them. “How are ya, buddy?” she greets him.

“I am well, lightening sister. I hope you are too?”

Darcy taps his bicep, her lip sticking out as far as she could get it. Jane rolls her eyes, Darcy’s wheedling never works on anyone, not even Thor. “You know how disappointed I am that you will not take me to Asgard.”

“Now Darcy. You know that I cannot take more than one person with me at a time. And it’s implausible of me to bring Jane to my home and then come back and get you.”

“Oh, but why _not?!”_

“Darcy, please,” Jane chuckles. Her eyes settle on Loki for the first time. “Hello Loki,” she says coolly before turning a furious gaze on Thor. Gone are the gooey looks, replaced by irritation spelling out, _what the hell is he doing here?_

“Boredom,” Loki says, reading Jane’s mind.

Darcy’s eyes widen with delight at the sight of the younger brother before she makes a beeline for him. “I get that way sometimes.”

Loki gazes down at the younger woman with amusement. “It’s tough finding something to do when you have done it all. That’s why I tag along on this little trips my brother makes.”

“To wreck havoc and ease your boredom?” Darcy offers, laughing.

“I thrive in annoying my brother,” Loki says. “I know one thing that can ease both of our problems.” He raises a brow and Darcy leaps with excitement.

“Dude, really?” Darcy's like a puppy, nearly panting with exertion. “You’re not joking?”

“No! Loki, are you a fool?!” Thor protests. “What would Father say?”

“Well,” Loki says, smiling at his brother before he wraps both of his arms around Darcy in a tight hold. “That is something we are going to have to find out, aren’t we?”

“Whoo-hoo, Janey, I’m going to space!” Darcy cheers. “See you --” Her last words are cut off as she and Loki disappear in a flash of green light.

“Darcy -- _Loki!”_

Jane startles, another shine of golden light making her stagger backwards. She’s alone in the parking lot, the rain beginning to putter down harder, soaking her jacket and hair. Stepping back safely out of the line of fire that is to come, Jane clears her throat loudly.

The light blooms again, revealing a sheepish Thor. “Apologies, J-Jane.”

Jane scoffs, stepping into his arms. “Better watch it, buster.”

The rumble she hears in Thor’s chest is amusing despite her irritation. She hides her face in the crook of his arm as they leave earth, the feeling of the travel not very pleasant. Once her feet touch a cold metal floor, she pulls away and looks around. They are in the mouth of the castle, Loki and Darcy nowhere in sight.

“I thought Heimdell would have been here,” Thor says, brushing his fingers across her shoulder.

“Do you think he’s already chasing Darcy and Loki around the castle?” Jane asks.

“It’s possible,” Thor replies. He takes her hand. “Let us go search for them.”

They walk briskly down the golden corridor. A woman in a blue dress suddenly appears from one of the many entrance ways, her auburn hair long and heavy down her back with a book settled in her hands. “Mother!”

Frigga looks up at the sound of her son’s voice, beaming at the sight of him. “Hello there, son. I assume you had a safe trip?”

“We did,” Thor agrees. “Mother --”

“Oh and how very nice to see you again, Jane,” Frigga extends a hand to the younger woman. “You are well?”

Jane nods. “Very well, thank you.”

“Mother, have you seen Loki?”

“And Darcy?” Jane adds.

Frigga’s mouth twists, fighting a laugh. “I did. Jane, your companion is quite the picture.”

Jane shakes her head. “She is.”

“Where were they heading?”

“To the throne room,” Frigga says. “Not to worry, your father is away. He will not be returning for another day or so.”

“But what will he say to Loki bringing Darcy here?”

“Darcy is a harmless human --” Jane lets out a snort, stuffing another down at Frigga’s expression. “-- and your father will not object to her being here as long as she stays near Jane.”

“She’s with Loki,” Jane says. “I’m sorry, your majesty but I’ve known Darcy for two years and she’s always wanted to come here. She will try to join the military ranks, she will attempt to become Heimdell’s apprentice. She means no harm of course but she will not stick near me.”

Frigga pauses, her hands rubbing together with the book placed underneath her arm. “If my husband spoke with her when he returned, would that convince Darcy to ... have a bit of control?”

“That would be worth a try,” Thor agrees. “May we --?”

“Oh yes, of course. Go right on ahead.” Frigga steps slightly to the side so Thor and Jane could pass her into the new corridor.

“Why did you bring your brother along?” Jane snaps once they are out of earshot. “I knew this would happen if he and Darcy ever laid eyes on each other.”

“Me?” Thor gapes. “He followed me! I didn’t bring him! You shouldn’t have brought Darcy!”

“She had to drop me off! I wasn’t going to leave my car at that parking lot for five days --” Jane stammers, realizing that what she just said is the truth. _“Shit,_ I mean, darn it. My car is going to be towed.”

“I will return it to you when you and Darcy go back to Midgard.” He tugs on her hand as they turn another corner before ending up in an enormous gold and black room.

Jane gasps at the sight before them. Darcy sits in Odin’s throne, Loki’s horned crown sitting upon her head, a serene expression across her pretty face. “I am Queen Darcy of Asgard.”

Jane lets go of Thor’s hand, stomping over to the throne. “Darcy, get that thing off of your head and get out of that -- oh my god!” She jumps back when Darcy suddenly fades, replaced by Loki with the most mischievous grin across his lips.

“No need for that, darling,” he says. “You can call me Loki.”

A guffawing laugh comes from behind one of the heavy draperies. Jane sees the tips of Darcy’s boots sticking out from underneath one of the curtains before she peeks out. “I told him to do that,” Darcy says as she joins them. “I knew you’d fall for it, Janey!”

“I did,” Jane sighs, looking helplessly at Thor.

Darcy holds up her fist to Loki who stares at it confusedly. “It’s what we do on earth when we succeed in playing a joke. A fist bump!”

“A fist bump?” Loki repeats, eyeing her fingers. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Oh just do it!” Darcy insists. Loki raises his own pale hand, lightly brushing his knuckles against hers. “See, you got it!”

“I rather like that,” Loki laughs. “What is it, brother? Deny me a little fun?”

“If you convince Darcy to do something that will get her in trouble with Father, I will personally --”

“Please, Thor,” Darcy interrupts. “I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.” Jane scoffs. “Shut up Jane.”

Jane holds up her hands in surrender, fighting a smile at the look on Thor’s face. Darcy and Loki are grinning at each other like two five year old children hiding a secret. This was going to be a long five days.

.

.

My gosh that was fun to write. I do believe, as long as I don’t fizzle out on ideas, that this is going to be a long one. Also, completely ignore Thor 1 canon. Thor’s trip to Earth was hunky dory, Loki didn’t try to take Asgard and he didn’t fall into a black hole. Buckle up, kids. This is going to be a funny, bumpy and emotional ride.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave reviews if you can. They always help to get new chapters up faster.


End file.
